Caught in the Act
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Yaoi. Everyone has a secret, right? Our SD boys are no different. What happens when Aida Hikoichi nearly discover them when they least expected? Please R&R~! ^^


DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this story is the plot, that's all.

~

Aida Hikoichi glanced at the clock in the living room. It was nine o'clock at night. After stepping into the house, Hikoichi suddenly became aware how light the backpack on his shoulder was. Too light.  
            His hand reached for the bag and held it in front of him. He noticed it was almost empty. Fearing his worst nightmare had just been realized, he examined it closely. And he was frantic when he saw a huge hole underneath his bag.  
            "NOOOO!!!!!" his yell shook entire Kanagawa.  
            "Hikoichi!" Yayoi had rushed to her brother's side in a matter of seconds to check on him. "What's wrong?"  
            Hikoichi, recovering from his shock, grabbed hold of his Yayoi's arms. "EVERYTHING is wrong! Gone! Disappeared into thin air! Into the world of nothingness! History! Kapoot!"  
            The words were blurted out before Yayoi could even blink. Before she could ask him to repeat, a little slower this time, the Ryonan player (more like the Ryonan spy…) began assaulting himself.  
            "I lost my book, neechan!"  
            "Goodness! You don't mean…THE book?"  
            "THE book, yes! ARGH!!"  
            "But…how could you've been so careless!?"  
            "My bag…it tore!"  
            "HAH!?"  
            "I have to go find it before it's too late!" Hikoichi ran out the door, leaving his sister dazed staring at the door.

            _Stupid Hikoichi! _He gritted his teeth. _If that book falls into the wrong hands…it will mark the end of Ryonan! What will Coach Taoka say?  
            _He tried to trace back his steps, hoping against hope it would lead him to his treasure.

            Fujima Kenji snuggled closer by Hanagata Toru's side. He could feel the taller boy's warmth embracing him. He liked the feeling, a lot.  
            "Cold, Kenji-kun?" asked Hanagata, a note of anxiety in his voice.  
            Fujima shook his head slowly. "No…I'm just getting comfortable…"  
            "Maa, Kenji, you're so impatient…"  
            "Mou, Toru…"  
            "That's why I love you so much…"  
            Fujima tightened his hold around Hanagata.  
            At that moment they saw someone running in their direction.  
            Hikoichi paused to catch his breath. When he looked up, he saw the two Shoyo players, so close to each other. Hikoichi was getting curious.  
            "Ano…sumimasen…but what are you two doing?" asked he.  
            Hanagata and Fujima, having returned to their senses, immediately became aware of their position.  They released each other.  
            "Ah…ah, well, you see…Ke—I mean, Fujima here twisted his ankle…ah…" Hanagata stammered.  
            Fujima eyed him. _Is that the best you can come up with?_  
            Hikoichi murmured a long 'Oh'. He turned to Fujima. "Fujima-san, how's your foot?"  
            "Oh, it's getting better, I reckon…"  
            "That's good."  
            Fujima nodded, rather absent-mindedly. _Now, leave…my hands and fingers are getting itchy…Toru!! Do something!!  
            _Hanagata understood what Fujima was implying. _Do WHAT? I don't know what to do now!  
            _"Have you seen my notebook anywhere?" asked Hikoichi, hopeful. Apparently he did not take any notice of the mind-communication between the two Shoyo's.  
            "Notebook?" repeated Hanagata. "What notebook?"  
            Fujima got close enough to nudge him somewhat roughly, without arousing any suspicion in Hikoichi's part.  
            "No, we haven't seen it," answered Fujima on behalf of Hanagata. "Ne, Hanagata, can we please hurry up? My foot…"  
            "Oh, yeah…" Hanagata cleared his throat. "Let's go." He put an arm around Fujima and after a nod towards Hikoichi, the two walked away. Fujima even limped in pretence.  
            And so, with a heavy heart, Hikoichi continued his journey.

            Kogure Kiminobu and Mitsui Hisashi were in alley. A dark alley, mind you, where they were hoping to get some privacy.  
            "Hi—Hisashi…" moaned Kogure as he hid his giggles as Mitsui's random and fond kisses tickled him. "Can't we just wait until we get to your house first?"  
            "No can do, Min-kun…" Mitsui whispered. "My aunt and uncle are visiting. They're staying at my place for these few nights. They'll be poking their noses in our, ahem, business once they get curious seeing us…"  
            Mitsui nibbled on the vice-captain's ear. That was when both he and Kogure heard footsteps. The next minute, a familiar voice addressed them.  
            "Mitsui-san? Kogure-san?" Hikoichi froze as he witnessed them.  
            Panicking, Mitsui searched for a reasonable excuse to explain their, shall we say, extremely comfortable position.  
            "So that's what my neighbour's cat did to my mother-in-law…"  
            "MOTHER in law?" cried both Kogure and Hikoichi.  
            _#$@%!_ "Did I say mother-in-law? Oh, I meant my brother's mother in law. That darned cat practically chewed on her ear. Fortunately for her the damage was not so bad. Nasty cat…"  
            Hikoichi stared at them in silence.   
            Kogure bit his lips to suppress his amused smile. _And he says he's a pro when it comes to lying…_  
            "What a sad story, don't you agree, Hikoichi?" asked Mitsui.  
            Hikoichi nodded. "Unbelievable…but why are you story-telling here, of all places?"  
            "Oh, because it happened right here…"  
            Kogure glanced at Mitsui to see his expression. The three-point shooter was mumbling some curses to 'that busybody little rascal who doesn't know what's good for him'.  
            Changing the subject, Kogure questioned. "What are you up to, Hikoichi?"  
            "Oh, I lost my notebook, so now I'm searching for it."  
            "You mean the book where you write your, um, researches on basketball players? On US?" chipped in Mitsui. _It's about time too…my prayers have been answered…Kami-sama, I love you!  
            _"Yes, yes! Have you seen it?"  
            "Sorry, no idea. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get going now…" Mitsui pulled Kogure's hand, dragging him away from Hikoichi.  
            "Remind me not to ever go back to that pathway, Min-kun…" whispered Mitsui, apparently disappointed.  
            "So, erm, Hisashi…how about dropping in my place for the night?"

"Thanks for dinner," said Koshino, bowing slightly.  
            The mood-maker of Ryonan Basketball Team was standing at the porch of Sendoh Akira's residence.  
            "Anytime, Hiro-kun…" cooed Sendoh, a naughty smile plastered on his face. "It's the first time we try our luck in cooking dinner. Although the food was inedible, I enjoyed it."  
            "You enjoy everything, Akira…"  
            "Yeah, as long as you're doing it with me…"  
            "So, I'll see you tomorrow in school?" asked Koshino. "You ARE coming, right? You wouldn't get sick tomorrow because of tonight's dinner, would you?"  
            "Of course! I wouldn't want to part from you for a single moment. I'll come even if I'm ailing."  
            All the sweet talk was, Koshino admitted to himself but would never to Sendoh (or anyone for that matter), music to his ears.  
            "You really want to leave now?" asked Sendoh.  
            Koshino had to chuckle seeing Sendoh's disenchanted look. "I have to. I told my parents I'll merely be having dinner with you. They'll be frenzied if they see me home later than a quarter before ten."  
            Sendoh's tall figure leaned over Koshino. "An obedient son, my Hiro-kun is…I'm sure they'll forgive you since you're only fifteen minutes late.  
            "Late?" Koshino threw a glance at the clock on the shelves. "Shoot! It's already ten! I have to go now!" Before he knew it, Sendoh had clutched his wrist. "Akira, I really have to…"  
            "You can't leave without my reward for the night."  
            "Akira!!"  
            "Please? It won't take long, promise."  
            Koshino yielded willingly. Sendoh cupped his chin with one hand, the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Just before the main event…  
            "Sendoh-san!"  
            Jumping in shock, Sendoh voiced out loudly, scrutinizing Koshino's inner mouth, his hand still holding the shorter boy's chin. "Maa, Koshino, you have lettuce stuck in your teeth."  
            Koshino was infuriated—at Hikoichi. Trust him to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I do?"  
            "Yeah, Koshino…" Sendoh winked. "And it's huge too."  
            "I'll be on my way now…" Koshino held the hand on his chin, giving it an affectionate grip. "Good night, Sendoh. Thanks again for everything."  
            "No problem. We should do this more often." Lowering his voice, he whispered in Koshino's ear. "I'll make sure there'll be no interruption the next time."  
            Koshino nodded. He went out of the gate, not once looking at Hikoichi. The latter stared at him before he disappeared from view.  
            "What's up, Hikoichi?" asked Sendoh, approaching him.  
            "I'm just wondering…have you seen my notebook? I kind of lost it."  
            "What a pity! I haven't seen it all day long." _My eyes have been busy…  
_            "Any idea where I should try looking?"  
            "How about Shohoku? If I remember aright, you popped in there briefly this afternoon."  
            "Yeah! I completely forgot! Thank you, Sendoh-san!"  
            "Think nothing of it. But if you still can't find it, you can always replace it."  
            "It just won't be the same."  
            "Right. So, anything else?"  
            "No. Sorry for bothering you and Koshino-san."  
            _You're right about that. Eh, wait…does he suspect…  
            _"The lettuce must be getting on Koshino-san's nerves, ne? His face clearly showed his anger."  
            Sendoh laughed, relieved to know his secret was still safe under wraps. "I can understand his feelings. A mere lettuce can ruin one's beaut—I mean, features, you know."  
            "I see. Goodbye, Sendoh-san."  
            "Yeah. By the way, Hikoichi…"  
            "Hai?"  
            "The next time you want to drop by, would you mind giving me a call first?"

            "Kaede, I want to take a shower first…" said Sakuragi. "We just played a one-on-one, and I'm sweating like mad."  
            The Shohoku gym was empty, except for the two freshmen.  
            "Your bath can wait, Hana…" purred Rukawa. It was evident that the fox was, well, hungry.  
            "I'm hot…"  
            "You're always hot…"  
            Sakuragi felt his face reddening at the compliment. "Baka! Not that kind of hot!"  
            "Either way, it's true." Rukawa pointed at his flaming red hair.  
            "Seriously, Kaede, I'll take a short bath first, and so should you."  
            "Together?"  
            _He's getting more and more demanding…I'll bet my last nickel he's more perverted than that Ryonan porcupine-wannabe…  
            _"But if we do," pointed out Sakuragi, "our bath will last until tomorrow night—like the last time. We were nearly discovered."  
            Rukawa neared him. The redhead somehow felt as if he was fighting a losing battle. Indeed, Rukawa's tolerance had reached its limit.  
            Before Sakuragi could protest, Rukawa had tackled him to the floor. They fell.  
            "I'll make it short, I promise," urged Rukawa.  
            A sigh. "Fine, but don't go too far."  
            As the redhead was having his shower of kisses from the raven-haired boy, Rukawa, out of the corner of his eyes and through the narrow opening between the sliding doors, noted a figure standing outside.  
            "We're being watched," hissed Rukawa.  
            "Damn!"  
            "Time for Plan A."  
            "What, AGAIN!?"

            Hikoichi had not peeked inside. He solely opened the door as he came to it. Upon opening, he saw two people fighting.  
            "Do'aho!"  
            "Rukawa! I'll kill you!"  
            "In your dreams!"  
            "Why you…good for nothing fox!"  
            Punches and kicks flew in various directions. Only a few actually managed to hit their target. But the smoke that was surrounding them helped a lot in their acting.  
            Hikoichi blinked several times. Finally he spoke. "Sakuragi-san…"  
            The so-called fight halted. Rukawa released Sakuragi's shirt and walked away to his bag.  
            "Oh, it's you, Hikoichi!" _For a minute there I thought it was Gori (didn't think Plan A for the second time would work on him)…I didn't realize someone more dangerous was the one…  
            _"Just wondering, Sakuragi-san. Have you seen my notebook?"  
            "Your notebook? I don't remember you holding it today when you were here."  
            "Eh?"  
            "Aa. When I asked you about it, you told me it's in your locker."  
            It all came back to Hikoichi. He finally remembered where he last placed his most prized possession. "You're right. Thank you very much!"  
            Sakuragi nodded. Hikoichi turned on his heels to leave.  
            As soon as they were alone again, Sakuragi marched towards Rukawa. The latter shrugged.  
            Sakuragi tugged Rukawa's shirt, hauling him to the showers. Rukawa could not help but to grin triumphantly.

            Hikoichi switched the lights on. He next proceeded to unlock his locker. But the locker beside his own was making weird noises. In fact, it looked like it was about to fall apart any minute.

            "I thought you said there's no one here!" hissed Akagi. He had seen the lights were on and a person walking pass through the narrow gap of Uozumi's locker.  
            "Shh, quiet. I didn't know someone would be here at this time." Uozumi hissed back.  
            "This is the last time I'm ever going to meet you here."  
            "Che! As if the Shohoku locker room is vacant. Rukawa practices there every night."  
            "And that annoying Sakuragi too. They're constantly fighting, Heavens knows what for."  
            Uozumi clasped his hand over Akagi's mouth.  
  
            "Uozumi-san, is that you?"  
            Hikoichi approached the suspicious locker.  
            "Is anyone in here? Hello?" He peeked into the opening.  
  
            Seeing no other means of escape without giving himself (and his prisoner) away, Uozumi said, "Yes. Hikoichi? Thank Heavens!"  
            Akagi's eyes widened, his eyeballs threatening to fall out any second. He tried to protest, but Uozumi's strong hand muffled his speech.  
            "Uozumi-san, what are you doing?"  
            "I…someone shoved me in here and shut the door. I can't seem to open it."  
            "How long have you been in there?"  
            "Two hours and twenty eight minutes."  
            "Goodness! Who could've done this to you? I didn't think anyone would dare to!"  
            Akagi's eyes lowered, glaring at Uozumi. _That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard…how could anyone be bold enough to lock the strongest boy in Ryonan in a mere locker…  
            _"Oh, shut up!" murmured the Ryonan captain.  
            "What did you say?" asked Hikoichi.  
            "Nothing, nothing!"  
            "Did I hear Akagi-san's voice too?"  
            Akagi's eyes widened some more, which Uozumi thought was an impossible feat.  
            "What would he be doing in Ryonan?" lied Uozumi as Akagi frowned.  
            "Hold on, Uozumi-san! I'll get you out!"  
            _Baka! Jun! Do something, ANYTHING! We're caught red-handed!  
            I'm thinking, I'm thinking!  
            _The door opened smoothly. Before Hikoichi saw anything else, Uozumi had jumped out from the locker. His giant figure concealed Akagi from Hikoichi's view. Uozumi pushed the door shut.  
            "Whew, thanks a lot," said he.  
            Hikoichi nodded. "Glad to be of service."  
            Inside, Akagi was gritting his teeth in frustration.  
            "Ah, here it is!" Hikoichi had found his book. He hugged it and pelted it with kisses.  
            Uozumi could tell Akagi was REALLY in a bad mood. He pulled Hikoichi's arm. "Go home, Hikoichi. It's not safe for you to wander around at this hour." Uozumi pushed him out of the room. Uozumi was hoping Akagi would free himself soon after the coast was clear.  
            What Uozumi did not know was, Hikoichi had locked his captain's locker, thinking it as a favour for the older boy. The consequence? The boss-monkey had learnt never to keep a gorilla more than three hours in his locker—the hard way.

~

Author's Notes: Ah! Could it be that I'm losing my innocence? *chuckles* Personally, I reckon this is another failure in my history of attemped humour fics. Really, really sorry if it's not funny, everyone *bows actively*.  
            Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this fic, onegai?


End file.
